Saangye
Introduction Saangye is the southern-most peninsula on the mainland. It has a warm, tropical climate and the landscape is dominated by crumbling mangroves forests and thick jungle. Saangye is as an immigrant nation; while it does have a small indigenous population, most of those who live in Saangye originally came as refugees. This has created an odd amalgam of cultures, but it has also hampered development. This has been further limited by years of wars, with Saangye often caught in her neighbour's disputes. Geography The Pemaia River The main river in Saangye is the Pemaia river. It begins in the Mehanaa delta region on the south-eastern coast, snakes past the Chitaal Mountain Range, and ends in a series of lakes in the northern regions of Saangye. At it's widest point, the Pemaia is nearly three kilometres across. However, the waters are still and calm, allowing boats and ferries to traverse the river with ease. The Anais The Anais is a vast mangrove forest covering nearly a third of Saangye. Located in the Mehanaa delta region of the Pemaia River basin, this forest is made up of hundreds of crumblings islands and narrow, choked waterways. Frequent storms and flooding means that the landscape is constantly reimagined, making it impossible for people to establish permanent settlements. Despite this, several indigenous tribes still live in the area, shifting settlements as the weather requires. Jungle and Rainforest The majority of central Saangye is dominated by thick, impenetrable jungle. Towards the northern parts of the country, the jungle thins out into spectacular rainforests. Climate The climate in Saangye is mostly tropical, shifting towards a rainforest climate in the north. There are only two seasons in Saangye: monsoon and dry. The monsoon season runs for eight to nine months of the year and is characterised by warm weather (30-35 degrees Celcius) and near-constant rain. Monsoons are frequent in the middle of summer and can sometimes last several months. The dry season is cooler and drier, though temperatures rarely fall below 20 degrees Celcius. Government and Politics Saangye is ruled by an Emperor and several warlords. However, the Emperor is little more than a figurehead. Instead, one or two of the more powerful warlords run the country from behind the scenes through kidnapping, pillaging and murder. Warlords each control an area of land. They often fight over land, as ownership of land is one of the greatest symbols of wealth and power. The Emperor and main warlords generally ignore these squabbles unless they threaten their authority. There is currently a push to restore the Emperor to power and end the reign of terror brought upon Saangye by the warlords. Social Structures, Class and Power Major Cities and Towns Travel Communication Magic Clothing Religion and Spirituality Family, Children and Marriage Sexuality and Gender Education Technology Race Indigenous Tribes There are a number of indigenous tribes in Saangye. Some of the major tribes are Chokrinee, Ewak and Chitaal. These tribes often have strong connections to the 'spirits' of the land. Ancient Settlers Refugees from Skerries of Bone and Ash Values, Attitudes and Morality Entertainment Literature Music Art Architecture Food Sago pancakes with kaya jam, poaches eggs, dried onions and soy sauce. Rice congee (porridge). Can be made with a variety of toppings: fish, snake, water buffalo, pork, tofu, egg, mustard greens, carrots, beans, etc. Spicy snake soup. History Thousands of years